princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yuhuiandrew
Welcome Hi, welcome to Princess Resurrection Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hime page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) It's me again, I know that you are also working very hard to keep the wiki working and updated, and I understand that there are stuff that can pose some trouble for you like the time travel stuff you've told me about. I am more than willing to help improving the wiki and I can do a lot of the plot/history editing during weekends, just give me time to go through the manga (again, it's really long and time consuming) and anime series to get a better picture of what I'll be doing, ok? iluvanimeandmangas a.k.a. GFreeman 20:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey yuhuiandrew, You said you are the current mod of this wiki, so that means wiki ownership is transferrable? I'm not implying anything but is it possible for multiple people to co-moderate a wiki? Just wanna know, thanks. iluvanimeandmangas 16:40, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hurr, so it's a no-go then, I'm just gonna do what I do best around here: editing. Thanks for the info though. iluvanimeandmangas 22:55, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I don't really know about changing the colors, I thought it was something wrong with my computer but now you've said it then its really happening to everyone. I've been trying a lot since last night but so far nothing has worked. Gonna have to keep trying... iluvanimeandmangas 21:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yuhuiandrew, I've just uploaded a more "interesting" picture to use as the Wiki's banner. Howerver, since I'm not a mod or admin or anything, I can't really slap it onto the front page. Can you put it on for me instead? The file name is WikiBanner2.png, just so you know, alright? iluvanimeandmangas 23:24, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hey Andrew, I just went through the Wikia page regarding adminship and whatnot, and I saw there was an option to make someone a moderator. As far as I know, mods can do pretty much 90% everything an admin can, so if you don't have a problem, can I have an "extended" access to this Wiki's workings? I have seen many things that can be improved (and frankly, needs to be) around here but I don't have the right "previleges". iluvanimeandmangas 23:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Giant tube-thing Sure thing, as soon as I finish vol 6. Katz 05:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC) New Frontpage Hey Andrew, I have revamped the homepage of the wiki, take a look at it and tell me what you think. Also, I have made many changes to the Naqua-den pages, just so you know Katz 16:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Poll The poll I posted have attracted lots of attention, no? Katz 12:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) New color scheme? Hey Andrew, I've just had an idea about changing the wiki's background image and color scheme to black-white-red, I think it will make it look better than just red. Katz 13:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hey Andrew, I've just recently talked with a wikia staff about the *ahem* adminship you told me about, and he asked me to talk to you about it to get him a more "recent" agreement of yours about the matter, the time stamps on our previous messages were too old for him to work with. See ya, Katz 10:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) New Theme Hey Andrew, How does the new theme look? And oh, thanks for rooting for me in my request for adminship, I couldn't thank you enough :) Katz 23:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC)